Daddy Robbie
by SuperNeos2
Summary: Robbie finds a little girl abandoned in an alley. When he takes it upon himself to bring her home with him, what troubles await him, the little girl and Tori? RORI 3rd Place winner in DarkseidAlex's RORI Contest!


Disclaimer: Do not own Victorious

My entry for the Rori contest by DarkseidAlex

**This won 3****rd**** in DarkseidAlex's RORI contest!**

**HELL YEAH!**

Daddy Robbie-

Robbie was walking back to his house after having a guys night out with Andre and Beck at The Gorilla Club. Andre and Beck concluded that Robbie needed something to boost his 'manhood' so after much whining and protesting, they got him to agree to go to the club. Robbie rubbed a bruise that was now forming on his arm after failing miserably at the Balls of Pain. He heard Andre and Beck laugh at him for not even making it five steps before getting hit, although they both denied it afterward. After that embarrassing incident, both of his friends thought it would be funny to have him go up against the gorilla…to bad Robbie didn't find it funny. Poor guy now had a splitting headache that was making it hard for him to walk straight, he just wanted to get home and go to bed before he could no longer walk without stumbling.

Funny how Robbie didn't want to go home to his parents that didn't care whether or not he was around, only paying attention to his sister. He tried to make his parents proud of him for his accomplishments, example being getting into Hollywood Arts, although they just told him it was because of his ventriloquism skills. That hurt him because he felt like he was a good singer, dancer and actor in his own right, although his parents wouldn't acknowledge him for it. Unconsciously, he slowed his pace so it would take longer to get back to his house, wanting to avoid the silence that his parents always seemed to have when he was around.

No one knew about his parent's attitude toward him, exception being Andre and Beck as they were his best friends. He didn't want his other friends to figure out that his parents were ashamed of him and didn't care for his existence or not, especially his secret crush Tori Vega.

Tori, the girl he had fallen so badly for, the girl who saved his life when he needed blood for his operation to get the toy car out of his stomach. He couldn't help but fall for the beautiful brunette girl whom he saw for the first time on stage taking her sister's place when she got an allergic reaction. Most people thought he had a crush on Cat as he was always around her and constantly tried to get her to go out with him, although only Beck and Andre knew the truth.

Robbie tried hopelessly to get Cat to go out with him because he knows that Tori will never have an interest in a nerd like him. For Gods sake he had to use Rex just to compliment her without risking a slap or a verbal insult from her, although Andre had called him stupid for even thinking that. Beck had agreed with him, even though Robbie blocked most of that conversation out.

Tori Vega, the talented girl who had a bright future ahead of her would never go for a nerd like him who would probably never find his place in life. With parents that didn't acknowledge him along with his own self esteem issues that he already had because of the constant bullying that happened to him when he was younger, Robbie was about the opposite of Tori and in his mind, opposites do not attract. He tried to intimidate Ryder Daniels so Tori might possibly consider going out on a date with him as at the time she was infuriated with him, although all it did was greatly annoy her and hurt him. She seemed so annoyed when they had to be paired up together for Sinjin's game show, which hurt him more than anyone could imagine. Even if he was messing around by calling her his girlfriend, she looked very against the thought of even going out on a date him, even if they were good friends.

Sucking a big deep breath through his nose and out his mouth, Robbie continued the difficult walk back to his house, his head pounding against his skull as he placed one foot in front of another. He walked past a dark alley and looked over inside when he thought he heard a sob coming from deeper inside. His heart now pounding along with his head, Robbie took cautious steps forward with his arms raised in a pretty pathetic fighting stance. Robbie was not a fighter and so had to be extra careful for what lied ahead for him inside the alley.

Finally reaching behind the garbage can that was toward the back, he saw what was probably the last thing he expected to see. He saw a little three year old girl crying while leaning against the back of the brick wall that rested at the end of the alley. Her blond hair was all dirty along with her little sunflower dress, which also had mud covered at the center. Even in the dark night, Robbie could see that her dark brown eyes were bloodshot red, no doubt from the crying.

She jumped when she noticed he was there "Who are you?" she asked, her voice all timid and shaky, her body starting to shake even more than it was before.

Robbie put on a smile and kneeled down in front of the little girl "Hi, my name is Robbie. What's yours?" he asked, holding his hand out for the little girl to shake.

She gave him a confused look before timidly shaking his big hand with her little one "I'm Katelyn," she said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Katelyn, why are you out here all alone without your mommy and daddy?" Robbie asked, his hands starting to move to her clothes to try and wipe off as much dirt and mud as he could. He heard Katelyn start to cry more and more when he asked where her parents were, which confused him to say the least.

"M-mommy and D-daddy don't want me anymore!" she cried, throwing her smaller body around Robbie, seeking comfort from the older boy.

Robbie gasped and picked her up in his arms, standing up from his spot on the ground as he did. "Why do you say that?" he asked, his right hand starting to stroke her long blonde hair.

Katelyn buried her head in his shoulders "T-they said I am s-stupid and u-ugly and l-left me h-here a-alone!" she cried more "You think I'm stupid and ugly too!"

Robbie tightened his hold on the little girl and glared at the wall in front of him. What kind of parents abandon their little defenseless three year old daughter alone on the streets of L.A? That was practically throwing her out to her death, or something worse then that. It sickened the puppet boy's stomach that there were parents like that out there. Not even his awful parents would leave a little girl on the streets by themselves.

"You're not stupid or ugly Katelyn, I won't let you stay here alone." He promised with a smile, the little girl jerking her head back from his shoulders and staring at him with hopeful eyes.

"You promise?" she asked so cutely, it made Robbie's smile grow even bigger. Looking at this little girl sent a warmth feeling throughout his body, as if she was a part of him that he should hold onto forever. But, now that he thought about it, how was he going to take care of her? His parents decided no more kids after they had his sister Stephanie, what were they going to say about this little girl? Above all, was he ready to be a dad? WAIT, where did dad come from? He could act as a brother to Katelyn and his parents be her guardians but, calling him her brother just didn't suit right with him. Oh well, he'll figure it all out another time.

"I promise Katelyn!" he said, wrapping his giant pinkie around her much smaller one, signaling a pinkie promise.

"Can I call you 'Daddy Robbie'?" she asked with a much bigger smile than she had a minute ago. Hearing her say 'daddy' and 'Robbie' together gave him that warmth again, and truth be told it felt better than anything he felt before in his entire life.

Robbie laughed and nodded "Sure, you can call me 'Daddy Robbie'." He said, Katelyn giggling afterward, her small arms wrapping around Robbie's shoulder as he walked out back on his original path home, the stumbling gone and the pain he felt before vanish. It was almost as if it was never there in the first place.

"I love you Daddy!" she happily said, Robbie gasping and forming tears in his eyes that were barely noticeable with his glasses on. Hearing a child call you 'daddy' was the most pleasant and beautiful sound anyone could ever hear in their lives and now Robbie could join the club. It felt right to hear Katelyn call him 'daddy', it made him feel loved for once.

"I love you too Katey," he said, kissing her head afterward. He continued to walk as he held her tightly and lovingly in his arms, the sound of her constant giggling echoing in his ears.

They reached his house and Robbie took a deep breath, moving Katey to one side of his arm while he reached for the keys with the other. Before he could open the door however, it opened by itself at a really fast pace. Robbie started to sweat at the sight of seeing his parents with their arms crossed and scowls on their face, staring intently at their son.

Katelyn looked at their scowling faces and buried her face in Robbie's shoulder again, shielding her eyes from the wrathful look of Mr. Shapiro, Jack, and Mrs. Shapiro, Linda. The stone cold looks reminded the scared little girl of her parents before they abandoned her, which sent the girl back into the crying mess she was before Robbie found her.

Robbie started to rock her gently "Shhhh, don't cry Katelyn. They're not going to hurt you." He promised, Katelyn looking at her new dad with tear stained hopeful eyes.

"Robert Shapiro, why do you have that little brat with you?" Linda asked. Her appearance was similar to her son's except for the afro and glasses. Her brunette hair reaching to just below her mid-back with her light brown eyes giving Robbie a glare. Her son was the bane of her life, the reason she woke up in the middle of the night screaming. He was such a little priss and such a girl that she convinced her husband to try and have another kid with her, aiming for a daughter the next time and was thrilled when they got their wish.

Robbie, much to their and his surprise, glared back at his mother with a much more hateful glare than she was giving him. "She isn't a little brat. She's Katelyn and is now the newest member of this family!" he exclaimed, surprising his parents even more. Robbie never yelled at them before, probably due to the fact that his was the first time in months they actually willingly talked to their son.

"Says who!" Jack asked. Matching his son's look without the glasses, Mr. Shapiro stood at a tall 6'3 with a muscular build that Robbie dreamed of one day having. Jack was embarrassed by his son and everything he did and everything he stood for. Having a son seemed like a great miracle to Jack at first because all fathers dream of having a son to play catch with and to help carry on the family name. Although as Robbie demonstrated feminine qualities over time, Jack's little fantasy was ripped from him and started the embarrassment for his son. He found his son's obsession with Rex and makeup so embarrassing and disgusting, he eventually agreed with his wife to try and have an actual daughter the next time they had a kid.

Robbie shifted his glare to his much bigger father "Says me! I found her all alone in an alley after her parents abandoned her and I'm not going to send her away!" he swore, his feet now planted harder on the ground as he made his point. He was not going to change his mind about this, he would not send Katelyn alone on the street again, not after the promise he made to the three year old.

"It's either you throw her out or we throw you BOTH out!" his dad offered, Robbie's glare dropping and being replaced with shock and anger, mostly shock though.

"What?" he asked, not really sure he heard that right.

"You heard me, I'm tired of you embarrassing us and this little decision of yours to bring in a dirty orphan will no doubt make us look bad," his dad spat, his glare intensifying.

"Or it'll make us look like saints!" Robbie countered. He didn't care what people saw him as for taking Katelyn in, all he cared about was doing the right thing and giving this little girl a home to call her own.

Linda shook her head, her eyes narrowing deeply at him "Don't care! We're your parents and you will listen to us or face the consequences for your actions!" she threatened. Seeing her son hold a little child was a sickening sight to her as she felt her son would never find a girl that would even process the idea of having a family with him. She thought her son was just too weird and disgusting for that.

Robbie glanced to Katelyn than back to his parents, a smirk starting to form on his lips "You would really kick your son out just because he's doing an amazing selfless deed?" he asked. He wanted to see just how deeply his parents hated him and how much they cared more about their image than about their own son.

"Yes!" his parents said in unison, making the smirk on Robbie's face vanish and the glare coming back tenfold.

"FUCK YOU!" he yelled, his parents gasping before Jack punched his son in the mouth, a good piece of skin from his lip falling off, leaving a nasty bloody gash where it was. He also heard his tooth crack but wasn't really sure if he heard that right.

"DADDY!" Katelyn cried, watching as her new father grabbed his mouth in pain. She cried harder when she saw him bleed, the thought of her old mommy and daddy coming back to her. She knew what blood was; some of hers came out when her mom smacked her in the back hard and when her daddy hit her in the stomach with a belt.

"My idiot son is not your dad!" Jack spat to the little girl, making her cry more.

"HE PROMISED ME I CAN CALL HIM DADDY!" she yelled, Robbie starting to regain feeling in his mouth and face from the punch.

"You better shut up before I hit you too!" Jack threatened.

Hearing those words set off a click in Robbie's mind, a click he didn't know he had and within the span of a second, his fist was stretched out and his father on the ground, his hands on his nose.

Robbie glared at his mother "Fuck you both! You don't want me here fine, I'm leaving," he said as he walked back out the door, having never closed it after his parents opened it before.

Katelyn moved her hands to Robbie's lip, him wincing as she did "You okay Daddy?" she asked, her eyes still having some tears as Robbie continued to carry her and walk into the cold night of L.A.

Robbie nodded with a forced smile on his face "Yes Katey, Daddy's fine I promise!" he assured, grabbing hold of his 'daughter's' hand.

"Why did you punch your daddy?" she asked innocently. The whole thing happened so fast to her little eyes that she couldn't understand what had happened. One second her daddy hit his daddy and the next they left.

Robbie held the smile "I wasn't going to let him hurt you Katey. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He explained, Katelyn grinning after hearing him talk.

"I love you 'Daddy Robbie'" she said, kissing Robbie's cheek.

Robbie followed suit and kissed her forehead "'Daddy Robbie' loves you too 'Princess Katey'" he said, giving her her own nickname.

Katelyn started to clap her hands excitedly "I'm a princess," she asked all happy and peppy, bouncing in Robbie's hold.

"To me you are," he said, pushing a lose strand of his adopted daughter's hair out from her face. He stopped walking when he realized where he was, Tori Vega's house. He gazed at the house with a longing look in them. Inside that house was where his one and true love sat, no doubt writing a song or singing one right now, her beautiful voice being heard all over the nice and lovely home.

He saw someone walk out holding a bag of garbage and recognized it as Tori. Her brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses that were commonly used for reading as opposed to Robbie, who had to wear his all the time just to see. Her long wavy brown hair was tied into a ponytail and she was wearing a white tank top with grey pants that just complimented her body greatly in Robbie's opinion.

He watched her place the garbage in the much larger garbage can that rested outside their house, not noticing him stand there watching her.

Katelyn poked Robbie's afro "Who's that Daddy," she asked, her dark brown eyes watching Tori in fascination "She's pretty."

Robbie laughed and nodded "Yep, she is pretty Katey. That's daddy's friend Tori Vega, daddy really likes her."

Katelyn looked to Robbie with a hopeful look for the tenth time that night "Can I call her 'Mommy'?" she asked, her face looking like that of an innocent angel.

Robbie bit his bruised lip and held in a sob. Hearing Katelyn say that made him really sad. Sad because now Katey would see Tori as her mother and possibly make his friendship with her really awkward, possibly to the point where they couldn't be friends anymore.

Tori saw an unmoving figure in front of her house and squinted her eyes to try and see what it was. Her breath caught when she recognized it as Robbie, the man of her dreams. WAIT, hold on one second. Tori Vega has a thing for Robbie Shapiro? Why yes it's true, she developed a crush on him after seeing how selfless he can be and when he proved time and time again in her eyes that he was a great man. He was loyal to her and the rest of their friends and finds his shyness just so freakin adorable. He was a loveable guy; she just couldn't understand how he didn't have many dates or any for that matter. Sure she didn't make a move on him but that was because she was waiting for the right moment to ask him out, but the moment hadn't appeared to her yet.

She waved her hand at him "ROBBIE!" she called, watching as he jumped at the sound of her voice which made her giggle a little. She ran down, despite the cold air, and met with him, although her eyebrows rose when she saw he was holding a little girl in his arms.

Robbie nervously chuckled at her, scratching the back of his head with his free arm. He was about to walk away when she called out to him "Hey Tori!" he greeted her.

Tori smiled at Katelyn and poked her nose "Who's the little cutie you got here," she asked, watching the little girl giggle and grab Robbie's afro.

"He's 'Daddy Robbie'," she said, Tori now giving him a more confused look than before.

She smirked and poked his chest "'Daddy Robbie'," she teased playfully, that is until she saw his bruised lip and gasped. "What happened?" she asked him worriedly, her eyes examining the bruise that was now noticeable to all.

Robbie sighed "It's a long story," he said, Tori giving him a concerned look before grabbing his hand, both teens blushing madly at the move.

"Come inside and tell me what happened," she said, leaving no room for argument. Robbie nodded and followed her inside while holding on to Katelyn as tight as he has since he left his old house. Tori brought him inside and closed the door, locking it and leading Robbie to the couch, noticing Katelyn's dirty clothes for the first time.

"Sweetie, you're all dirty," she said, scrapping a finger full of dirt off her sunflower dress.

Katelyn nodded "I know," she said sadly, remembering what happened before 'Daddy Robbie' came and found her.

Tori smiled and ruffled her hair "Its okay, I got some clothes you can wear for tonight." She said, Robbie looking for her, asking silently for an answer. Tori blushed "My dad decided to keep all of mine and Trina's old clothes. Good thing he did too," she said, Robbie nodding.

"Thanks Tori," Robbie thanked as he and Tori stood up and walked to her bathroom to clean Katelyn.

Tori gave him a heartwarming smile "It's nothing Robbie, think of the clothes as a loan and to pay me back you explain to me what's going on here." She said, Robbie sighing and nodding at her proposal.

Katelyn nervously raised her hand, Tori shifting her gaze to her "What's wrong sweetie," she asked.

"My name is Katelyn," she greeted shyly, Tori noting how cute she was.

"I'm Tori," she greeted back, kissing Katey on the top of her head. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" she asked, Katey nodding. They reached the bathroom and Robbie set Katelyn down on the top of the sink. Tori started to take Katelyn's dirty clothes off when she gasped and covered her mouth, tears falling out her eyes.

Katelyn had a large bruise on her stomach.

Robbie saw and gasped as well, although a second after he growled and tightened his fists "Who hit you Katey," he asked surprisingly calm for how mad he was.

Katelyn looked down "My old daddy hit me because I was ugly," she said, her body starting to shake and started to cry again.

Tori looked to Robbie "'Old' daddy?" she asked, her arms now crossed at her chest, giving Robbie a look that said 'Tell me now'.

Robbie sighed and leaned against the wall "I found her alone in an alley as I was walking back from a guys night out with Andre and Beck at The Gorilla Club," he started, Tori nodding and shivering as she remembered that place. "She was crying and told me her parents left her there alone and I took it upon myself to bring her back home with me."

Tori smiled "And she calls you 'Daddy Robbie' because you took her from the streets," she asked. She found it really cute and sweet that Robbie did what he did and found it adorable that Katelyn called him 'Daddy Robbie'.

Robbie smiled "Yupperooni," he said, although the smile faded as fast as it came "I brought her home and my parents were telling me to throw her back out on the streets as she wasn't their problem and me bringing her there would be bad for their image!" he spat, Tori gasping in shock.

"And his daddy hit daddy," Katelyn added, Tori looking to Robbie for more answers.

"My dad punched me when I told them 'Fuck you' about their whole selfish act," he pointed to his lip "And he gave me this."

Tori looked at it closely "It just seems bruised, nothing really bad seems to be noticeable." She noted, Robbie nodding at her.

"I don't care," he smirked "I punched my dad when he threatened to hit Katelyn for calling me daddy!" he said, Tori's eyes raising in shock at the news.

"What happened?" she asked anxiously. She just found more qualities to love about Robbie now that he told her what happened with him and Katelyn.

Robbie shrugged "I don't know, when I left he was lying on the ground holding his nose. My mom was in shock about the whole thing."

"I am too, I never expected you to do something like that, especially to your parents." Tori said in all honesty.

"Enough about that, let's clean Katelyn." He said, Tori nodding and grabbing a wipe to clean Katey's face with. She heard Robbie growl again and saw he was staring at Katey's back. She poked her head around and saw Katelyn had a nasty cut on her back, something that looked like a scratch mark.

"What happened Katey?" she asked, watching the little girl cry for the second or third time since she brought them inside.

"Mommy hit me too," she cried, jumping to Tori for comfort.

Tori wrapped her arms around Katelyn and hugged the little girl close. It felt right to hold her in her arms, giving love and comfort to a little girl who needed it, just like her daddy.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you again." Tori promised, stroking her hair gently.

Katelyn held out her pinkie "Promise?" she asked, her tears halted for the moment.

Tori smiled and wrapped her pinkie around Katey's "I promise."

"Thank you 'Mama Tori'," she giggled, Robbie's eyes widening as well as Tori's, both surprised.

Tori wasn't sure if she heard right but at the moment didn't care. This little girl called her Mama; it sounded so right coming from her and sent a happy chill throughout her spine. She kissed her forehead "You're welcome Katey," she said, cleaning the cut and handing the now clean girl to Robbie "I'll be back with the clothes," she said and walked to a closet in the hall across from them. She pulled out a small pink shirt that said 'I'm Daddy's Little Princess' along with some small light blue pajama pants.

Katelyn got excited when she saw the shirt "I love pink!" she exclaimed happily, making Tori and Robbie smile.

"It's time to go to sleep Katelyn," Robbie said, Katelyn nodding and the two teens dressed the little girl in the clothes and carried her to Tori's room.

Tori pointed to her bed "Set her down here, she can sleep here tonight." She said.

Robbie looked at her in surprise "Are you sure?" he asked, Tori nodding with a smile.

"Yeah, she needs somewhere comfortable to sleep tonight after all she's been through today." Tori pointed out, getting a nod of understanding from Robbie.

Robbie set Katelyn down on the bed, who looked to Tori "Can you sing me a lullaby 'Mama Tori'?" she asked.

Tori nodded with a big smile and sung her 'Rock a Bye Baby'. Robbie saw Katelyn smile at the sound of Tori's voice all the way to when she closed her eyes and her breathing became light, signaling that she was asleep.

"Thanks Tori," Robbie whispered as the two tiptoed out the room downstairs to the living room, sitting back on the couch.

Tori grabbed his arm "It was my pleasure Robbie, she is just so cute and it was really honorable and sweet of you to take her in." she said.

Robbie opened his mouth to say something when he got that stumbling feeling again and his arm starting to hurt, the aftermath of The Gorilla Club coming back.

Tori grew concerned again "Did your dad hit you there too?" she asked, rubbing his arm where he was, their hands touching again. The two teens blushed as they made eye contact.

"No, just aftermath pain from The Gorilla Club." He assured, Tori nodding but not looking away from his eyes.

"Does your lip hurt?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"Yeah," he answered, following her lead. This was really happening to him, he was going to kiss Tori Vega outside of acting.

"I got the medicine for it right here," she teasingly said as they locked lips, both of the lovestruck teens making out on the couch, momentarily forgetting everything that happened and just started focusing on the others mouth.

After five minutes, they pulled back for the need of air. Robbie was still surprised so he fell on word to say. Tori placed her finger on his lips, silencing him "Listen Robbie, I really like you. I don't exactly know how it happened but I developed a crush on you and I'm really happy I did!" she explained, Robbie's eyes widening before he blushed darkly.

"I have a big crush on you too Tori. You're just so beautiful and rock my world. I been trying to get you to notice me for how long now and I'm psyched to hear you like me back too." He told her, her face starting to match his.

"Listen, should we call ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend now?" she asked.

Robbie's eyes widened again "You mean it?" he asked. His greatest dream was coming true right here in front of him.

Tori nodded "Yes Robbie, I want to at least give this a chance. Especially since Katelyn calls us 'Mama' and 'Daddy'" she reminded, smiling at the image of the little girl upstairs.

Robbie grew confused "You're not bothered that she called you 'Mama'?" he asked, Tori shaking her head. He smiled "Then I'm willing to give this a chance as well," he said.

Tori kissed him again before yawning, blushing from embarrassment.

Robbie smirked and poked her nose "Someone's tired," he teased, Tori glaring playfully at him.

"Shut it you!" she smacked his chest, laughing as she did. Tori pulled him to her and leaned back against the couch, Robbie next to her. "Let's sleep here tonight." She said, Robbie raising an eyebrow.

"What about Trina and your parents?" he asked.

"Out for the night, will be back tomorrow at around noon!" she answered, easing Robbie as he leaned closer to his girlfriend, felt so good to say that. In one day, he got a daughter and a girlfriend. Katelyn was still unofficially their daughter but, in their minds it was different.

All three were now a family. 'Princess Katey', 'Mama Tori' and 'Daddy Robbie'.

A family that will never be split apart, no matter what came their way!

End of Daddy Robbie

I had lots of fun writing this and hope you enjoyed it. I'm crossing my fingers I come in the top 5 but with Jonathan81 and Maybewolf out there as well as others, it's gonna be hard.

I might write a sequel but as of now, I don't have one in mind. Although if YOU want to write one, PM me and I'll give you the stamp of approval.

This is SuperNeos2 signing off!


End file.
